Traditional computer servers adopt the upright tower design, while most current computer servers adopt the rack design and the blade design. The components in a rack server are standardized and used with a chassis. Thereby, the space occupied by the server is reduced substantially and thus enabling better coordination and manageability. Likewise, a blade server adopts concentrated single boards for making use of the internal space of the server effectively. Hence, hardware replacement, upgrade, and maintenance for the server can be performed with ease.
No matter rack or blade server, a midplane board and at least a control module are disposed in a chassis of the server. The control module is inserted to the midplane board. When the hardware of the control module has a breakdown and repair or expansion is required, a user has to draw the control module out of the chassis first. Due to the longer length and heavier weight of the control module, when the user draws the control module out of the chassis, if he is distracted or does not use both hand to support the control module before taking out, he may drop and damage the control module.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an active warning device for server. According to the present disclosure, the active warning device can remind the user that the control module has not drawn out of the chassis completely, thereby extra attention has to be paid, and both hands should be used for supporting. Hence, insecurity in taking the control module and falling of the control module can be prevented.